


Leading the Blind

by A_mael



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mael/pseuds/A_mael
Summary: Bedroom games often hide things much deeper than one thinks, as Ukoku discovers one quiet night on the road with Koumyou.
Relationships: Koumyou Sanzo/Ni Jianyi | Ukoku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Leading the Blind

"Can you see me?"

A slow shake of the head, dark blond hair swinging slightly with the movement. He adjusted the cloth, assessed its position, and resisted adjusting it again. Reaching up, he gently pulled a stray strand of hair out from beneath the blindfold, stroking it down with the rest and trailing his fingers over a smooth cheek. His 'captive' smiled just a little, leaning into the touch slightly.

Ukoku raised an eyebrow, unobserved, the corner of his lip curling into a tiny answering smile. He moved carefully around to Koumyou's back and laid his hands lightly on slim hips. Stepping in, he pressed their bodies together as he slid his palms around to untie the sash that held Koumyou's robe closed. Ukoku had removed the sutra and the breastplate before placing the blindfold; the first required care, the second tended to make noise when set down, which would ruin the integrity of the atmosphere. To that end he had removed his own as well.

Koumyou lifted his arms slightly, leaning back just the tiniest bit, into the embrace. With deft fingers, Ukoku released the fabric and let it drop to the floor. He turned his head to grace Koumyou's neck with the ghost of a kiss, barely more than the idea of lips against skin. The body in his arms shivered pleasantly. Ukoku smiled as he pulled back, and then encircled Koumyou again, this time trapping his arms below. He ran his fingers beneath the edge of the robe, from waist to collarbone, then did the same with the other side.

Ukoku’s knuckles brushed lightly over Koumyou’s chest as he pulled the robe away and slipped it free. It collapsed to the floor, puddling over their feet with a soft _swish_ , echoed by Koumyou’s sigh. Long fingers slid over silk and skin, drawing arm sheaths down and off in smooth motions, then skimmed back up, to rest on slim shoulders. Ukoku pulled Koumyou back against him again, listening to the slightly quickened breath, feeling the pace of his heart through the layers of clothing that lay between them. He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek to the soft curtain of Koumyou’s hair and breathing deep the warm sandal and tobacco scent of him.

The loose, relaxed way that Koumyou’s head fell to the side pleased Ukoku, inviting him to place a cluster of tiny kisses upon the offered flesh of his neck. Koumyou rewarded him with a quiet hiss, shuddering delicately against him. Ukoku’s hands rounded the curve of Koumyou’s shoulders, palms sliding down his back to circle his waist once more, passing each other over the planes of his abdomen. He took hold of the hem of the shirt and Koumyou raised his arms to allow him to slip it up and over his head.

The silken length of Koumyou’s braid swung down between them, making Ukoku wish that he had also removed his own clothing, that he might have felt it. He reverently smoothed Koumyou’s hair down again, so that it lay straight and free, framing Koumyou’s face. Ukoku couldn’t see his lover’s expression, but he could hear it in his contented hum.

“Can you see?” Ukoku whispered into Koumyou’s ear.

“No,” Koumyou breathed, and it sounded like a smile.

Ukoku nodded, one hand tracing abstractions over Koumyou’s abdomen while the other slipped the long braid forward over his shoulder. So rarely seen, the nape of Koumyou’s neck begged Ukoku’s attentions, which he gave with pleasure. He smiled as tiny bumps rose over Koumyou’s flesh, accompanied by a soft rush of breath. The taste, the scent of the man’s skin tugged at Ukoku’s memories of nights both long and recently past, bathed in sweat and a desire so fierce that it burned.

Teasing fingers roamed the expanse of Koumyou’s chest as the other hand wrapped tenderly around his throat. Ukoku licked at his earlobe, worrying it with lips and tongue. The moan that fell from Koumyou’s mouth rolled through Ukoku’s body and fanned the embers of his rising hunger. Such a sweet, enticing sound. Ukoku chuckled low in his throat and stepped back. Dropping his hands slowly to his sides, he moved around to face Koumyou.

He reached out to take warm hands in his own, walking backward and tugging his lover gently with him. Ukoku turned Koumyou, guiding him down to the bed, a simple futon laid on a low dais centered against the west wall. With careful, precise movements, he arranged Koumyou’s lean form in the middle of the mattress. Unable to resist the call of pale skin in candlelight, Ukoku ran his palms up over Koumyou’s arms and shoulders, then down to the waistband of his pants. The button and zipper were the work of a moment and, pulling the material past the jut of his hipbones, Ukoku bestowed little nibbling kisses on the flesh revealed there. The surprised sound of Koumyou’s quick inhalation and the deep musk smell of his arousal titillated in ways that words and touches never could.

“Up,” Ukoku murmured, tugging at the pants.

“Mm,” Koumyou replied, lifting his hips in a graceful arch. Ukoku, a little disappointed at the brevity of the sight, slid Koumyou’s pants down to his thighs, somehow managing to resist the temptation to taste the hard length of his cock. As if in answer to this thought, Koumyou’s lips curled up at the corners and a low, pleasant hum rose from his throat. Ukoku raised an eyebrow, but remained at his task. Moving to the end of the bed, he stripped away the last piece of Koumyou’s clothing, leaving him exposed to Ukoku’s hungry gaze.

The flickering light of the candles caressed Koumyou’s skin, deepening the shadows that delved into the dips and curves of muscle and bone. They stretched and ebbed, dancing over Koumyou’s body as he moved and Ukoku watched, strangely enthralled. Koumyou writhed, small, provocative undulations of his body, as though he felt Ukoku’s eyes as a physical weight on his skin. He was flawless in Ukoku’s sight, a thing of rare enchantment.

Ukoku’s fingers automatically sought and removed the sash that tied his own vestments closed, dropping it to the bed. A swift shrug sent his outer robe whispering from his body and Koumyou stilled, his head turned just the tiniest bit to catch the sound. Ukoku smiled again (so much more, since he had met Koumyou) and slid his arm sheaths off before removing his shirt. Koumyou’s expression changed with each new movement as he appeared to discern each new action by sound, alone. Ukoku noted the shifting rise and fall of his chest as his breath quickened and grew shallow. The tugging up at the corners of Koumyou’s mouth as Ukoku pulled his zipper open nearly drew a chuckle from him, but he managed to restrain himself by biting his lip.

Among all of the things that Ukoku sensed from Koumyou - calm, anticipation and a kind of vague amusement - there was no hint of apprehension or fear. Instead, his lover waited willingly for him, seemingly completely content to give himself over to Ukoku’s whim. It was both more and less than that, this game of touch and distance, though Ukoku could not have said what it was. That contemplation was for later, when Koumyou was no longer laid out so enticingly before him. For now, Ukoku would take his slow pleasure from giving the same.

He slipped his jeans slowly down over his hips and legs, his eyes taking in every response. The diffusion of colour in Koumyou's cheeks deepened, his jaw jutting out ever so slightly as his breath hitched, fingers reaching hesitantly for flesh too far away. Ukoku stepped out of the last of his clothing, sighing a little at the freedom and the cooler air against his heated skin. The ghost of a smile passed over Koumyou's lips once more, and Ukoku found himself answering it. Calmly observant and incredibly retentive, Koumyou could still see him, even through blinded eyes.

Ukoku's expression shifted, a slow, sly calculation rising to replace the amusement of a moment before. Rather than crawling back onto the bed, he walked around and settled himself beside Koumyou. Leaning across him, Ukoku placed a hand on the other side of his body. The other hand reached out, index finger tracing the lower edge of Koumyou's ear, along his jaw and then down his throat, dark eyes drinking in the minute changes that it wrought. Everywhere he touched, Koumyou rose to meet him, turning, swallowing, arching into Ukoku's caress. When he pulled his hand away, the quick catch of Koumyou's breath pleased him.

Bending to his ear, Ukoku breathed, "Trust me."

"Yes," Koumyou whispered, nodding his head minutely.

Ukoku tilted his head to press their cheeks lightly together, then brushed his lips against the soft skin of Koumyou's earlobe. His mouth moved, almost silent as he spoke ancient words under his breath. Feeling him stiffen, Ukoku moved to place a palm against Koumyou’s chest, imparting his own calm through the contact. It passed, and he relaxed once more as his heartbeat slowed.

"Can you hear me?" Ukoku asked. Koumyou's head turned, but he didn't answer. Ukoku repeated his question, a little louder. Though Koumyou appeared to be attentive, as though he were straining to listen to something from far away, Ukoku saw no indication that he was being heard. Coupled with Koumyou's initial reaction and lack of inclination to dissemble, he felt confident that the spell had worked. Koumyou was now deaf as well as blind to Ukoku's presence. He leaned down to catch Koumyou's lips in a tender kiss, surprised when he rose a fraction to meet him.

"Ukoku," Koumyou murmured when they parted, the certainty and comfort in his voice sending a shiver down the young priest's spine. Ukoku bent to lay tiny, fluttering kisses over Koumyou's throat - pulse point, hollow, the curve of his collarbone - and down his chest. When he stopped, hovering to flick his tongue over a peaked nipple, Koumyou slid a hand into his hair. Ukoku's scalp tingled to the touch, the sensation running pleasantly through him; he exhaled softly and Koumyou trembled beneath his breath.

Slipping his fingers up Koumyou's forearm to his wrist, Ukoku gently pulled him away, pressing his arm back to the bed. Koumyou made no protest, following the instruction of the touch, and Ukoku carried his attentions further across and down his body. His fingers traced endless, aimless designs over smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake; his lips found new places to press and his tongue flicked out to taste the flesh of Koumyou's navel. Quiet inhalations, gasps and shivers of pleasure rewarded him and he smiled faintly against his lover's body.

Ukoku travelled the length of Koumyou's torso, exploring the tiny valleys between his ribs and the slight rise of his muscles beneath the skin. When his lips grazed the slope of a hip, Koumyou's other hand rose to stroke his shoulder. Ukoku started, something unfamiliar tightening low in his belly. He grasped Koumyou's wrist, guiding him back to the mattress once more, but Koumyou was not inclined to obey this time. With a tiny, enigmatic smile lifting the corners of his lips, he reached immediately to slide his palm up Ukoku's thigh.

Suddenly, inexplicably frustrated, Ukoku loosed a light growl and laid his hand firmly over Koumyou's, halting his movement. Ukoku glanced at Koumyou's face, his jaw clenching as he realized that the little smile had widened. Was Koumyou playing, he wondered, or was he playing?

A thought struck Ukoku, and he turned to retrieve his sash from where it had fallen, at the foot of the bed. He led Koumyou to raise his arms, crossed at the wrist, and used the sash to bind them together. Ukoku tested it to make sure that it wasn't too tight, and could be released quickly of needed, and then pushed Koumyou's elbows up until his bound hands rested on the bed, above his head. The pale, sensitive flesh revealed on the undersides of his arms was too tempting to resist, and Ukoku leaned forward to nip gently at it, just above the elbow.

Koumyou hissed, arching up off the bed a little; Ukoku hadn't bitten hard, but the skin there was tender, and he was pleased with his tiny rebuke. After soothing it with a lick and a quick press of his lips, Ukoku pulled completely away and rose from the bed. He stood for a long moment, just looking at the captive Koumyou. The warm colour of the candlelight infused his skin and for a second, Ukoku had the fanciful impression of luminescence. He shook his head, amused at himself.

Koumyou's face was turned toward Ukoku, standing at the side of the bed, but of course he had been able to feel the direction of Ukoku's movement. Though he knew Koumyou was deaf and blind to him, Ukoku stepped away as silently as if the man was a wild bird that might fly to safety at the slightest sound. He made his way back to the end of the bed, frowning a little as Koumyou's head turned with his movement. It wasn't as if he was tracking Ukoku, as he would with his eyes, but rather more like he was following the change in position from a distance or through a fog, perhaps. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow when Koumyou's lips quirked up on one side.

"Ukoku," Koumyou whispered, barely audible and yet suffused with warmth. Ukoku's breath caught in his throat and he had to swallow hard before it released.

Crouching carefully, Ukoku reached out to run the tip of a finger over the sole of Koumyou's foot. He didn't move, though Ukoku could see his smile widen with amusement. The odd feeling that had gripped him when Koumyou had touched his leg returned, sharp and dark. Here was desire with a difference.

He rummaged in his robe, coming away with the small tube that he always kept secreted on him. Tossing it on the bed, he considered Koumyou. Though the man said nothing, the way he drew one leg up, letting it fall a little to the side, spoke volumes. His body called to Ukoku with silent enticements and promises of pleasure beyond words. Ukoku's heart raced, his breath quickening at the exotic blend of the familiar form in alien trappings. He wondered if Koumyou felt the same, inside the cocoon Ukoku had built for him.

Something had shifted, somewhere between the blindfold and this moment. Ukoku felt oddly divided, slightly outside of and opposed to himself, like the double reflection in a dark window. Then the wave broke, and as it crashed around him, Ukoku released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. That strange duality resolved to solidity and he stepped onto the path it laid before him.

"Ukoku?" Koumyou called softly, a crease showing in his brow, above the cloth that bound his eyes.

"Hmm?" Ukoku responded, before he remembered that Koumyou couldn't hear him. He reached out, instead, his fingertips touching Koumyou's ankle, and he watched as the crease faded, melting under the slow curve of a smile. Oh, the things that smile did to him. Ukoku had discovered early on, that nothing in him could stand against Koumyou Sanzo, when he looked like that. The corner of Ukoku's mouth twitched up in return, and he set all else aside. It could wait.

Ukoku climbed onto the bed, Koumyou's sigh barely registering in his ears. He turned his head to lay an assault of kisses along the inside of Koumyou's upraised leg, nipping gently with is lips at the tendon in the juncture of his thigh. The scent of him enveloped Ukoku, tugging at his senses and drawing out his need. He wanted to drown in Koumyou, to have him under his hands, in his sight, on his tongue. Did Koumyou know the flavour of Ukoku's skin so well?

He hovered over Koumyou's body, raining staccato attentions all across his hips and the lower part of his belly, delighting in the tiny, sharp inhalations that it elicited. Ukoku got close enough to his cock to pull moans of protest from him, but the only contact was the warmth of Ukoku's breath. Koumyou writhed, his body arching up to meet every touch of lips, teeth and tongue, pressing them more firmly to his skin as Ukoku's name fell from his mouth again and again.

Hardly conscious of his own movements, allowing instinct to guide him, Ukoku ran his tongue once up Koumyou's hard length as he shifted to the side. Koumyou gave a wanton groan, his hips rocking up minutely in search of more contact. Ukoku hummed in satisfaction and trailed his fingers lightly over that path, drinking in the responsive undulations of Koumyou's body. The man was beautiful, lean and smooth and graceful in any light - or in none at all.

Both of Ukoku's hands roamed over every inch of Koumyou's skin that he could reach, reading by touch the musculature that he knew so well. He bent to lavish attention on a rosy nipple, so delectable against the paler flesh of Koumyou's chest. Sliding his hands beneath, one at the shoulder, the other at the hip, Ukoku lifted a little. Koumyou rolled slowly onto his stomach, a lifting of the corners of his lips belying his reluctant whimper.

Koumyou settled comfortably, with his head turned to Ukoku. Laying this way, with his arms raised, his back was new to Ukoku's eyes, filled with intriguing new dips and rises that shifted ever so slightly with breath and the flickering of the candles. Ukoku exhaled slowly, appreciatively, as he reached out to skim this fresh topography with reverent fingers. Koumyou hummed a long, low encouragement that reminded Ukoku of a cat stretching in the sun, so contented was it. He was essentially trapped - his senses bound - and yet Koumyou gave himself up to Ukoku without hesitation, even relishing it.

"Ukoku," Koumyou purred, and it was still just the one word, just his name, but it was so much more. No matter the tone, whether whisper or shout, those three syllables from Koumyou's lips shook him to the core.

Ukoku moved again, settling between Koumyou's legs, which he inched apart without prompting. Leaning forward onto his hands, Ukoku explored Koumyou's body anew, tasting and feeling, biting, licking, kissing his shoulders, his neck, his spine. He followed the different angle of shoulder blades and down, over soft flesh and hard, following the rise of hips and dipping his tongue into the hollow at the small of Koumyou's back. Soft sighs and gasps accompanied Ukoku on his travels, music to his ears.

Eventually, Ukoku settled back on his heels, his hands wrapped around Koumyou's hips, and pulled him gently back, to his knees. He followed willingly, raising himself just slightly on his arms. Ukoku ran his hands over Koumyou's ass, down his thighs, and back up. One, he dropped to rest on Koumyou's leg, the other he slipped between them to wrap around his cock. Koumyou breathed an exclamation at the firm heat that gripped him, and though his hips rocked forward once, he stilled afterward. The trembling in his legs gave him away, making Ukoku smile.

He wanted to wait, to bring Koumyou to the breaking point, but Ukoku found that he was approaching his own much faster. Stroking him at a tortuously slow pace, listening intently to the tight sounds of pleasure and frustration he was creating, Ukoku leaned forward and flicked his tongue gently over Koumyou's entrance. Koumyou cried out softly, but without a hint of the surprise that Ukoku had been expecting. Ukoku did it again, his tongue dragging a deep groan of pure, carnal lust from his lover's throat.

Koumyou moaned, his hips beginning to rock, instinctively wanting to increase Ukoku's even, deliberate pace. Wriggling his tongue against Koumyou's flesh, he tried to make his strokes match; this wanton display, the helpless, begging sound in Koumyou's voice as he spoke Ukoku's name steeled him against his own desire to rush. Ukoku could feel Koumyou relaxing to him, the tip of his tongue sliding further and further into him, until Koumyou's rocking created a thrust for him.

Koumyou shouted Ukoku's name and Ukoku pulled away, quickly laying his free hand against his back. The last thing they needed was for the entire inn to hear such obviously lustful cries from the room of the two Sanzo priests. There was no shame over their relationship, but neither did they feel that it was anyone else's business. This belonged to the two of them, alone.

With Koumyou quieted, Ukoku released him, casting around for the tube he had tossed on the bed earlier. He located it, and had trouble removing the cap, distracted by Koumyou, positioned so enticingly before him. Swallowing hard, Ukoku moved to squeeze some of the lube onto his fingers. He hesitated for a second, then swapped hands, slicking the fingers of the other hand, instead. Less coordinated with that hand, Ukoku wondered how different it would feel to Koumyou and if it would matter at all.

The moment he pressed a finger to Koumyou's entrance, Ukoku had his answer. Koumyou lifted his head and cocked it to the side, holding that for just a moment before he relaxed, dropping his head once more. Ukoku admired the line of Koumyou's spine, arrow straight from his raised hips to his head, which rested against the bed. The elongated flare from his ribs to his shoulders was smooth and graceful, his lean arms defined under the weight they carried. Soon, they would move and these sublime lines would be lost, save for memory, in a different kind of beauty.

Ukoku moved gently, slowly against Koumyou, carefully gauging his reactions as the tip of his finger slid inside. To his surprise, Koumyou bucked back against him, humming with satisfaction as Ukoku's knuckle slipped into him. So, it was that way, was it? Ukoku smiled and curled his finger as he pulled back, brushing over Koumyou's prostate in a kind of retaliation. The low, rough groan that it garnered made Ukoku's cock jump in anticipation, desire coiled low and hot in his belly.

Koumyou's extreme willingness spurred Ukoku on, and he immediately pressed a second finger beside the first. Unable to pull the same trick, Koumyou stilled, his panting breath harsh in the silence of the room as he concentrated on relaxing his body. The dancing light threw a half-dozen shadows of Ukoku over Koumyou's body, here darker, there lighter, all swaying with the slow pulse of his breath.

As Koumyou's body accepted him, Ukoku began thrusting his fingers into him, a little further each time, until he was sliding full length with every one. Koumyou began rocking back against him again, head down and grunting out his pleasure. Ukoku absently reached for the lubrication fluid, still uncapped, as he worked Koumyou's body. With a great deal of care, Ukoku pressed a third finger in with the other two, waiting for Koumyou's breath to even out reasonably well before proceeding. It was quiet in this lull, and Ukoku found himself adjusting his own breath to match Koumyou's pace as it slowed.

This time, Ukoku let Koumyou take the lead, remaining still while his lover moved, allowing him to determine speed, intensity, depth. He closed his eyes, his head falling back as he squeezed some of the lube onto his achingly hard cock. It was deliciously cold in comparison to his skin, and Ukoku hissed quietly. Spreading it out, stroking himself slowly, Ukoku watched Koumyou. The shadow-shapes on his back shifted as he moved, like sand dunes in the wind. Now here, now there, now darkness, now light...it was fascinating and sensual. Exciting.

Koumyou barked Ukoku's name in a harsh whisper, and he was beyond caring for the game now. Rising on his knees and withdrawing his fingers from Koumyou's body, he positioned himself against the slick heat of Koumyou's entrance and took hold of his hips. Ukoku pushed forward, pulling Koumyou back against him steadily. Their voices mingled in the sweat-damp air, one high, one low as they reached toward a joining.

Ukoku, biting his lip in a vain attempt to maintain control, found himself wanting to rock forward long before he was fully seated inside Koumyou's body. He made tiny, involuntary thrusts that Koumyou met, rocking minutely back. Little by little, Ukoku slid into Koumyou's close warmth, tendrils of pleasure snaking through him and intensifying the shivers caused by his lover's desperate, ecstatic sounds.

Leaning forward, Ukoku hooked his hands under Koumyou's chest, pulling him up and back. He slipped his hands up the undersides of Koumyou's arms, pushing them above both their heads, until they landed loosely around Ukoku's neck. Wrapping one arm around chest and one around his waist, Ukoku supported Koumyou as he began to move again in deep, slow strokes. Their bodies rocked together, Ukoku muffling his groans in Koumyou's shoulder, Koumyou releasing little gasping moans with every movement inside him.

"Ukoku," Koumyou breathed, almost a whimper, a plea that Ukoku couldn't ignore. He slid his arm down from Koumyou's waist to take hold of his cock and began stroking in a rhythm slightly faster than that of his thrusts. Koumyou fell further back against Ukoku, letting his head fall back a little, his fevered moans rising in volume as they moved.

Ukoku could feel his climax rising, building to a blinding intensity in the gripping heat of Koumyou's undulating body. He stilled his hand, ignoring the whine of protest, his legs straining as he sped his thrusts. Biting down on his shoulder to stifle his groans of pleasure, Ukoku buried himself in Koumyou again and again. When the crest broke, Ukoku nearly screamed against Koumyou's flesh, all control lost to pure, primal movement. With eyes squeezed shut, he obeyed his need to press deeper and deeper, his limbs tingling as white spots exploded behind his eyelids.

Koumyou stayed with Ukoku, riding it out to the last tiny spasm of his muscles. He waited, his panting breath not slowing, still unreleased. Ukoku laid a kiss to Koumyou's shoulder, and pulled gingerly out of him. Ducking out from under his arms, Ukoku guided Koumyou to lay down once more and settled himself on his stomach between Koumyou's legs. He repeated the long stroke of his tongue along the underside of Koumyou's length before taking it into his mouth.

Koumyou hissed loudly, arching up from the mattress as the moist heat of Ukoku's mouth enveloped him. Wasting no time, Ukoku set a quick pace, letting fall everything outside of this one act and the familiar, welcome slide of Koumyou's cock between his lips. The shuddering sound of Koumyou's broken breath pleased him, made him want to hear more. There was no sound that Ukoku could possibly enjoy more, no act that could surpass creating it.

Wrapping his hand around Koumyou, Ukoku followed his mouth's movements with it, his tongue flicking, teasing on every upstroke. Koumyou nearly lost his breath altogether as his cock thickened in Ukoku's mouth, his climax rushing in. Ukoku sucked on Koumyou with utter abandon, eager for that first thick, salty splash over his tongue.

Koumyou choked out his name, body stiffening as he came. Ukoku slowed then, restrained his motion to shallow bobs of his head, milking Koumyou for every drop, revelling in the taste, the sight, the sound of his lover's release.

Letting Koumyou's cock slip from his mouth, Ukoku swallowed as he crawled up to whisper into his ear. He knew that Koumyou couldn't hear him, but it felt fitting, to break the spell in the same way he had cast it.

"Koumyou," he whispered, afraid to speak too loudly.

"Mm?" Koumyou responded, soft and lazy in the aftermath of his orgasm.

Ukoku smiled, tugging gently at his arm until Koumyou lowered them so that he could untie him. Once he had unwound the sash from Koumyou's wrists, he inspected them briefly for signs of chafing or digging. There weren't any. Ukoku kissed each of them in turn, then claimed Koumyou's mouth as well. He slipped the blindfold up, smiling gently as grey-green eyes blinked, then focused on him. Koumyou answered his smile, and Ukoku kissed him once more.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, then clambered off the bed and padded into the bathroom. He came back flourishing a towel, with which he helped Koumyou tidy up before they slipped beneath the covers. Ukoku laid on his back and Koumyou curled into the curve of his arm.

"So," Koumyou yawned, "did you find what you were looking for?"

Ukoku frowned. "I wasn't looking for anything," he replied.

"Oh? Hm, my mistake then. Goodnight, Ukoku"

Ukoku puzzled over that for a moment, but in the end he chose sleep over enlightenment.


End file.
